This program is concerned with the development and use of new bioanalytical systems based on mass spectrometry and new analytical biochemical methodology for biological and medical research work. Studies of negative ion mass spectrometry will be continued. Past work indicates that many new methods for the detection, identification and quantification of organic compounds in biologic mixtures can be developed through use of negative ion mass spectrometry. The ionization step can be carried out at atmospheric pressure, at pressures of 0.5-1 Torr, and at pressures of 10 to the minus 2nd power to 10 to the minus 3rd power Torr. It is proposed to extend this work to studies of high resolution negative ion mass spectrometry, and to compare reactions of negative ion formation occurring at atmospheric pressure with related processes occurring at lower pressures. Studies of problems involved in the development of quantitative analytical procedures carried out at or near the instrumental limiting sensitivity of detection of mass spectrometers will be continued. Methods for interactive programmed data analysis are under development, and this work will be continued.